Band of 3
by Faeroen
Summary: Mizuki Ashiya wasn't the first girl to sneak into Osaka Academy for boys and wasn't really the first one caught.
1. Over

"Tennoji told his girlfriend at St. Blossom that he saw a girl at Osaka." Kadoma paused in front of a boutique on their way back from the barber shop. The bottom of her ears showed in the reflection from the stenciled window although not as prominently as Nakao's new geometric cut.

"By now the rumor must have also spread through our sister school, so much for damage control." Nakao tried to ignore the cute sundresses on display as she pushed her friends arm "Too bad the captain of the Karate Club likes to gossip."

"Come on guys" Ashiya prodded them to catch up "The dorm heads won't be able to keep this from the Dean even if Nanba and Himejima could be swayed." She frowned at how quickly two years of deception unraveled.

Kadoma shoved both hands in her pockets "Considering all of our close calls it's surprising that it took this long."

"Seriously, I was certain it was going to be at the annual winter dance." Nakao glanced from one to the other "Not while changing clothes after practice, Kadoma."

"Hey Nakao, how would you feel if-"

"Sorry, Kadoma." She knew what Ashiya was going to say and exactly how she'd feel about it "I didn't really mean that."

"But what are we going to do?" Kadoma's brows furrowed in worry.

"Take one for the team." Ashiya declared as though it was quite obvious.

"I know that should be me so I'll-"

"No." Nakao put his hand on Kadoma's arm to keep her from running to Kujo. "You both are loved and protected while I'm still ignored or brushed aside so it will be me."

Ashiya shook her head "That's stupid Nakao. They will ask you why you were changing out of a karate uniform when you're not in the club."

"What will Kujo think of my integrity if I don't step up and be a man about my mistake?"

"Um, Kadoma?" Ashiya smiled "I was changing with you so don't say 'be a man' so casually. Kujo is going to have a hard time covering for you next year."

"That is exactly why I have to confess."

"No, that is why I'm going to leave you my masculine contoured vests when I go." Ashiya gave her training partner a half smile.

"Ashiya!" Nakao balled both hands into fists "You can't leave Sano now that he knows your secret and returns your feelings."

"You're such a romantic" Kadoma grinned at her "If Nanba ever looked past the surface…"

"Well, he won't. He made that clear during the winter dance so I'm going to confess and be done with this charade."

"Please don't Nakao." Ashiya looked from one to the other "It's becoming too difficult for Sano and me to hide our feelings. I'd be found out before graduation anyway so please let me do this."

"Tell me your love is strong enough to survive a year apart." Nakao's eyes became wet.

Kadoma looked scared "He'll follow you, right?"

Ashiya grinned giving them two thumbs up "Don't worry about us. I already know which college Sano is applying for, just in case."

Kadoma nodded "Then we won't say anything."

"Send us a picture when your hair grows out." Nakao sounded disinterested now that they reached the school gates. "I won't keep an eye on him for you."


	2. Plan A

Nakao didn't stand out in her second year of middle school. She was just another face in the crowd trying to get Minami Nanba's attention and failing miserably. He was tall with striking good looks and an easy-going smile that the flirt used shamelessly on the prettiest girls, the ones who might grow up to be models or actresses. Nanba ignored cute girls like Nakao who weren't quite worthy to receive one of his smiles.

When it came time to take entrance exams for high school all the prettiest girls chose St. Blossom because it was the sister school for Osaka Academy for boys; the school Minami Nanba attended. Blossom and Osaka only had two joint functions each year so there was a very slim chance of seeing him especially if you were cute instead of beautiful. Nakao needed an edge, a way to spend enough time around him to have a conversation and get to know each other. She'd accept being rejected if he wasn't interested in her at that point, but she wasn't going to be brushed aside because some other girl was thinner or had longer hair.

Nakao hacked into her school records to change a couple letters in her first name making it Senri and changed the F to an M. She wasn't going to be able to graduate from Osaka if she wanted to go to university, but she had two years to find a different high school and undo the two changes she just made. Doing well enough on the entrance exams to guarantee acceptance was easy, telling her parents not so much.

Senri Nakao received an allowance from her father until she graduated; receiving those monthly checks in otherwise empty envelopes was the only contact she had.

* * *

Shotaro Kadoma watched the boy stride across the mat and stand with perfect posture waiting for the official to start the match. From her seat behind her brother's karate team she had a clear view of high cheekbones, narrow eyes and a stern mouth.

"Point Kujo!" The official raised his arm indicating the team from Osaka Academy.

His moves were quick and silent compared to his opponent. The boy didn't yell 'Ha' or 'Ya' when striking the way everyone else did.

"Point Kujo!"

His cold expression didn't change for a moment and Shotaro wondered if he was this serious all the time.

"Point Kujo!"

That was quick. Didn't he know these were exhibition matches and not to be taken so seriously? She watched his precise bow and his purposeful stride back to join his teammates. Kujo's rigid posture reminded her of an ancient samurai wearing white pajamas.

"What are you smiling for, Shotaro? We lost."

"Sorry, brother" she apologized.

On the way home she persuaded him to help her study for the high school entrance exams.

Her brother was quiet for several minutes after she told him where she was accepted. His furrowed eyebrows and frown slowly smoothed out "I suppose it's a good thing you weren't named Ayame, but do you know how much some guys like to beat on someone as short as you? Getting a daily swirly won't be the worst of it."

'Brother is always right' thought Shotaro as she scrubbed her desk and hoped that at least one uniform was salvageable.

* * *

Mizuki Ashiya wasted no time convincing her father that being an exchange student in Japan will look good on a college application once she discovered which high school Sano was going to attend. She was so focused on getting to Izumi Sano that she didn't consider how easy it would have been for her parents or older brother to search Osaka Academy on the internet.

When her older brother showed up to take her home Mizuki's entire world crashed around her feet in little tinkling bits.

Shizuki Ashiya had never seen his younger sister looking so devastated. She stood there in a daze neither packing her things nor openly defying him as loudly as possible like she usually did. He didn't know how to handle her reaction; Mizuki's blank stare was a little scary.

"Fine, I'll let you stay for now, but I won't cover for you if Mom or Dad find out."

Mizuki knew it was a temporary reprieve. Her world could end at any time with only a phone call.


	3. Encounter

Ashiya looked up from a mystery novel hearing the laundry room door "How's it going, Nakao?"

She loaded one of the washers closest to the seats "I'm washing clothes twice a week hoping to catch him here and have an opportunity to say more than a greeting. At this rate I may as well have been assigned to Dorm three."

"You still haven't spoken to him?" The novel was set aside as Ashiya thought of something the school doctor once said to her "Have you tried…no, I'm the last person who should be giving romance advice."

Nakao sat two seats away since there was only one other guy in the laundry room "Is the guy you like still cold toward you? Everyone in class seems to like you, well except Izumi Sano, so why…wait, do you like Sano?"

"We're just friends."

"Um, excuse me." A short cute boy bowed toward them "Sorry for interrupting."

"Can we help you with something?" Ashiya smiled at the kid.

The boy shuffled uncomfortably "Do either of you know how to clean marker off of wood?"

"Yeah, I've got some stuff that works if it's not too bad. My name is Mizuki Ashiya and this is Senri Nakao."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Shotaro Kadoma. Thank you for your help."

Nakao looked the boy over "You don't really look like a Shotaro."

"I get that a lot." He nodded "My parents were set on naming their third child after grandfather."

"That would have sucked if you were a girl."

Kadoma nodded wanting to say 'You have no idea.' She went to check on her clothes in the dryer relieved that she might not have to pay for the damage.

"So, you and Sano, huh? Talk about liking someone you can't have." Nakao shook her head.

"Being friends is fine with me."

Kadoma took her time folding her clothes as she listened to Ashiya and Nakao talk about their homework assignments and make tentative plans for the weekend when it occurred to her that they were chattier than the guys in her class. Guys nodded at each other as a greeting if they were friends, they used other gestures if they weren't. She recalled conversations of single word sentences and grunts completely unlike those two.

"Hey Kadoma, if you're done we can stop by my room for the wood cleaner."

"Yes, thank you."

"Nakao, you want to come or stay here by yourself?"

The three went to Ashiya's room in dorm two where she dropped her laundry basket by the closet a grabbed a tube and rag from a drawer then headed to Kadoma's empty room in dorm one.

"You don't share a room?" Nakao asked although there were very few person objects in the room.

"There is one other first year that doesn't have a roommate either." Kadoma moved her homework from the desk revealing a large black kanji symbol.

Ashiya and Nakao looked at each other "No way."

"Is this for real?"

Ashiya began cleaning 'Die' while Kadoma wanted to know why they were so surprised.

"This also happened to my desk." Ashiya nodded and scrubbed harder.

"Someone wrote this for you?" Kadoma was now also surprised.

"It was done by someone who didn't know Ashiya when they did it." Nakao filled in without details.

"It was simply a misunderstanding" Ashiya confirmed.

Kadoma looked from one to the other "Excuse me for saying this, but you two don't talk like most guys."

"Don't compare us to the other monkeys; we're much cuter." Nakao was indignant.

Ashiya flipped the rag over turning her head toward Kadoma "Do you know who did this?"

"I forgot to lock my door this morning" Kadoma didn't want to tell them it could have been anyone.

Nakao put her hands on her hips and frowned "Were you spending too much time with the wrong upper classman?"

"What? No, I…um…you see…"

"Nakao, you can't just assume he was talking to someone else's crush."

"Fine, maybe not talking, maybe they were sharing his bread."

"I told you I won't do that again" Ashiya looked more hurt than angry.

"Then why are you settling for only being friends with Sano?" Nakao's eyes were teary.

"Nakao, you of all people know I can't just-"

"Pardon me for my interruption and for asking this, but you two aren't male are you?"

Nakao thought Kadoma was crazy "Why else would I be at Osaka Academy?"

Ashiya gestured to herself "The short hair and uniform ought to be a hint."

"Please excuse me for disagreeing, but hair length and school uniform won't hide your nature from anyone who looks past the surface."

One Ashiya was satisfied that Kadoma wasn't going to blow their cover Nakao made it clear that Minami Nanba was off limits.

"So who do you like, Kadoma?" Nakao grabbed her hand as they settled on the floor for a gossip session.

"Well…um…I sort of like Kujo."

"No way!" Ashiya squealed "Vice-Captain of the karate team?"


	4. Camouflage

"Nakao, I really am grateful that you tried to stop those guys from Dorm One." Ashiya rested her right forearm on a bent knee. "And I know how much you were looking forward to winning the pageant again this year, but I don't see how-"

"It wasn't just to retain my title as school idol!" Nakao rested her elbows on her knees "If I don't keep myself in front of Nanba somehow I'll get lost in the crowd."

"He knows that you tried to stop them from locking me in the storage shed. Isn't that a better way to get his attention than being the prettiest guy on campus?" Ashiya glanced down the walkway wondering what was keeping Kadoma.

"You're only saying that because you didn't want to dress up in the first place. You didn't look any more girly than the contestant from Dorm Three so don't be so concerned about blowing your cover."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Kadoma muttered in the deepest voice she could manage as the other two got to their feet. "My brother says paint splatters and tie-dye is the latest trend, but I don't know if we should believe him."

"Let's see what we find at the store when we get there." Nakao didn't look forward to shopping the way she used to.

"Um, Ashiya, I am really sorry for not warning you in time. We weren't even close to where they were supposed to ambush you." Kadoma kept her eyes on the sidewalk.

"You don't have to apologize again, I already forgave you." Ashiya saw that the girl still felt dejected about the accidental betrayal and tried to cheer her up "Besides, when Sano and I were alone in the storage shed he rested his head on my shoulder like he was very relieved that I wasn't hurt."

"What? No way!" Nakao's jaw dropped open.

"Nakatsu interrupted, but I'm certain he likes me."

"Oh, well in that case, I guess it's alright that we made Sano mad for kidnapping you."

Nakao looked at passing shop windows trying not to think about the fact that if she were kidnapped Nanba wasn't going to search for her. She watched a couple of cute ruffled skirts walk by knowing her next opportunity to wear a dress wasn't until the annual winter dance with St. Blossom. "I thought Kujo's punishment of running laps, push-ups and sit-ups was a little overboard, but you haven't said what you think about Tennoji's punishment yet."

"It's the perfect camouflage." Kadoma slid her right hand over her bare scalp "No one thinks I'm girly now."

"What does Kujo think about it?" Ashiya smiled at how easy it was to make her blush.

"He's already rubbed my head twice. I hope it grows out fast." Kadoma held the door open for the other two.

Ashiya opted for the long sleeve button-down plaid shirt worn over a T shirt and baggy jeans to be safely in 'guy territory'. So many guys at school believed the traditional stereotypes about girls that it was easy to fool them. She was the fastest runner on the track team so any feminine type behavior was attributed to being raised in America. Nakao's gaming and computer skills covered the obsession with being the prettiest looking guy, of course a healthy dose of arrogance also helped, and Kadoma wasn't harassed for being short as much since joining the Karate club.

Nakao passed by the long sleeved t shirts since she didn't have sufficient binding to carry off the look. Nanba looked hot when he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar, so she chose a thin jacket with a matching narrow tie and dark slacks with a relaxed fit because her hips didn't fit in boy jeans. Nakao also grabbed a hoody and board shorts on her way to meet up with Ashiya by the dressing rooms because her allowance was generous despite the silent treatment.

Kadoma could not believe this girl had fruity smelling hair. How in the world did anyone mistake her for a guy? She grabbed a package as they walked by the underwear reasoning that if Ashiya had girly shampoo then she'd have girly panties as well. "Hey, Ashiya, don't forget about the details."

"Thanks." There were enough pairs in the package to cover a corner of a drawer giving her additional hiding space.

Nakao met up with them a few minutes later while Ashiya was paying too much attention to the cosmetic counter. She wondered why Sano hadn't figured out strawberry-scented Ashiya's true gender yet letting her eyes wander to the cute little sweater and pencil skirt passing by. Nanba probably wouldn't look at her twice if she wore something like that because he didn't see past long thick hair and a pretty face.

"Excuse me Nakao, but you have any suggestions to fix the fruity smell?" Kadoma murmured as she walked behind her upperclassman to join Ashiya.

Nakao grabbed them by their shoulders pushing them to the other side of the aisle. "Hurry up, the Wii competition will be starting and I plan to take Nakamura down this time."

Ashiya instinctively grabbed the spice scented soap and shampoo that Nakao shoved at her on their way to the cashier. This brand was probably a better idea than her favorite, especially with Nakatsu's new habit of resting his arm on her shoulder.


	5. Stupid

Nakao wasn't entirely sure how Ashiya talked her into coming to Nakatsu's game. The boy was acting strange in class all week so his dismal performance on the field wasn't surprising. Several girls from Nagoya High were checking her out since she was in uniform, which was irritating, and when they lost the ball because Nakatsu wasn't running Nakao had enough.

"Nakatsu, get your act together!"

"Do your best!" Ashiya yelled loud enough to make the boy try to pick her out in the stands.

"He caught the ball in his hands! How stupid can you get!" Nakao suddenly lost what little interest she had in the match and nodded at the gates to suggest they leave already.

"Don't be so hard on him, Nakao. We all make mistakes."

"Not as stupid as grabbing the ball like that" Nakao noticed the look on Ashiya's face. "I know that face. What did you do now?"

Ashiya paused at the vending machines "I did something really stupid a couple days ago while I was watching Sano practicing his high jump." She selected peach juice for her and royal tea for Nakao. "I blurted out that he looked so cool when he jumped and then to make it worse a grasshopper landed on me and I knocked Sano down yelling at him to get it off."

"That doesn't sound quite as stupid as Nakatsu losing the game for us."

"Nakao, I was laying on top of him between his legs right I the middle of the track for everyone to see. It was so embarrassing."

"But he started calling you by your first name in class so it isn't as stupid as using an old pick-up line on Minami and then inviting him to Kareoke."

"You didn't!"

"Why do you think he wasn't in the dining hall yesterday?"

"How long is he going to avoid you?"

"I'll happen to be walking down the hallway when he leaves his room tomorrow morning."

"Hey guys, how was the game?" Kadoma met up with them by the infirmary.

"Stupid waste of time." Nakao folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Nakatsu was having an off day." Ashiya shrugged.

"What are you doing now?"

"Talking about embarrassingly stupid things we've done lately."

"Do you mean the kind of things that make you want to crawl in a hold and die?"

"It sounds like you've done something more stupid than using a pick-up line on Minami."

"Seriously?" Kadoma stared at Nakao like she was crazy.

"So tell us why you're out here instead of training with the karate team?"

"After practice the other day we were all sitting formally with our hands on our knees while Kujo lectured us on our spirit because some of the guys were playing around." Kadoma's face turned pink "His sparring session with Captain Tennoji loosened his gi and it was open almost to his navel. I guess I was a little…preoccupied…and didn't pay attention to what he said until the guys in front of me stood up blocking my view."

"You were ogling the Vice Captain?" Nakao heard a rumor that he once dislocated a guy's shoulder like it was nothing.

Kadoma looked pained "The rest of the team was heading to the showers when he grabbed my chin, lifted it up and said 'my eyes are up here' with that half smirk he does."

"The one that makes you think he's secretly laughing at you?" Ashiya put a hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her. "He smirked at me like that before the chicken race during the Cultural Festival."

Nakao thought that getting caught ogling Kujo was the stupidest thing that anyone could possibly do and she was still thinking about it as she headed up the stairs to her dorm room.

Minami Nanba came down the stairs in a rush and said "Hey, Nakao" as he passed by.

She wished him a good night wondering if anything they did was really stupid after all.


	6. Progress

Ashiya rested both elbows on the back of the park bench as she slouched with her knees apart "So what happened while we were gone?"

"Your dorm pipes got fixed." Kadoma handed a peach juice to Ashiya and a royal milk tea to Nakao hoping she sounded nonchalant.

"Well, since that was the point of us leaving in the first place…" Nakao stretched her legs out and crossed her ankles as she opened her can "But that isn't why you're blushing."

Kadoma knew her face was hot, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "I want to hear about Ashiya's two weeks with Sano at a resort first."

"We were working, just so you know. I didn't have all day to plan ways of accidentally bumping into him unlike someone else." Ashiya looked pointedly at Nakao.

"I need a fake identification card to get into his favorite bars" Nakao frowned "the only progress I've made is not having a restraining order issued against me for stalking."

"It can't be that bad." Kadoma rested both elbows on her knees "Did he say anything to you?"

"Nanba looked directly at me while he flirted with two women at a nightclub so I want to hear good news from both of you."

"Ouch." Ashiya wished there was something she could do to help Nakao with Minami. "I saw Sano in his swim trunks."

"Did he see you in yours? Was cuddling involved?"

"Not at the beach. It was very late and the sound of his strong steady heartbeat was putting me to sleep. His arms made me feel safe, but I didn't mean to say that out loud for him to hear." She looked at her two friends grinning at her "What? I was half asleep!"

"I take it you were sleeping in Sano's arms because your bed was too uncomfortable."

"We were outside, but that isn't the point."

"Of course it isn't, Ashiya, please feel free to skip over the part explaining why you were sleeping on Sano outside."

She ignored the sarcasm and the smirk "He put his right hand against my cheek and kissed me then said he was staying by my side."

"I am so glad for you, Ashiya." Kadoma leaned back with a smile.

"The way he was looking at you in class for the past month I thought you two already had your first kiss."

"Oh yeah, we…um…kinda?" Ashiya rubbed the side of her forehead "Does it count if sake was involved and I gave him a black eye?"

"That's what happened to his face?" Nakao couldn't believe Ashiya didn't say something sooner "You punched him for kissing you?"

"Nakatsu, Noe and Sekeime were passed out drunk so it was just the two of us. I didn't know what he was planning to do when he pinned me to the wall" She felt her face heating up "He wasn't letting me breathe and when he stuck his tongue in my mouth I was sure I was going to suffocate."

Kadoma had no idea she was that naïve or that he loved her enough to wait and try again in a more romantic manner.

"It's your turn, Kadoma. What happened with you and Kujo?"

"He started calling me Sho-kun when we are alone." She really didn't want to reveal anything else that will spoil Ashiya's innocence. That ought to be left entirely to Sano.

"Try again." Nakao wasn't about to believe that was all Kujo did in the past two weeks. "Did I mention that Minami didn't leave the nightclub alone?"

"It involves the karate club's tradition of scrubbing each other's backs in the shower after training and how I wasn't participating which caused the vice-captain to question my team spirit." Kadoma watched Ashiya's face for any indication of enlightenment before continuing "I was also bluntly reminded that not practicing proper hygiene reflected poorly on the entire club."

"What excuse did you give?"

"He spoke in a low deep voice and stared at me in a way that made me forget the excuses my brother and I practiced. He took me to the empty secondary shower room to help me overcome my lack of team bonding."

"Does he know?"

Kadoma nodded "Kujo already knew. I don't know how he managed to have my towel and clothes there including the cloth strips I use." She paused to make sure Ashiya still seemed as clueless as ever. "He turned on a shower then faced the other wall telling me to cover any scars on my body that I don't want him to see. I hesitated so he reassured me that he was only here to help me overcome my lack of trust in my fellow team members."

"You didn't!"

"Trust has to start somewhere so I covered my 'scars' and he washed my back with a soft soapy cloth, which felt wonderful, and then he left me to finish my shower alone."

"Is he still helping you with your trust issues?"

"Yes, as long as the secondary shower is empty and I keep my scars covered. Yesterday Kujo said I'm making excellent progress and soon I may take the next step in scrubbing his back with a brush to fully experience proper teamwork."

The next evening when Sano came back to the dorm room sweaty and tired from practicing the high-jump he headed straight for a long hot shower. Five minutes into it Ashiya knocked on the door.

"Do you want me to scrub your back with the brush?"

He dropped the soap in shock "N-no, I'm fine. Thanks."

She was relieved he didn't have any trust or teamwork issues, but she was going to ask again after the next competition just to make sure.


	7. Small Steps

Senri Nakao sat on the couch glaring at the screen and mashing buttons determined to finally beat this level. She muttered under her breath when she began running dangerously low on ammo and what the bloody— happened to her other med pack? She was too busy scrolling through menus to notice someone else entering the lounge to join her groupies. A smirk crossed Senri's face when she found a sure way to kill that two dimensional pixilated piece of…blood spray.

"Should you be playing a game with so much carnage?" Nanba Minami looked disappointed in the five boys although his question was directed at Nakao.

"The blood is pink." She passed the controller to Honda because he didn't get it sticky. "It's unrealistic and therefore deemed acceptable for our age group, Minami-Sempai." Senri stretched her arms flexing her fingers wanting another go, yet also wanting to get closer to Nanba now that he finally approached her. She didn't notice that she was beginning to talk like Shotaro.

"The difference between light pink and dark red shouldn't be the determining factor."

"It's a good way to relax. You should try it sometime."

"I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"I suppose you would prefer role playing games anyway." A quest to find a girl with perfect hair, right?

"What do you know about role playing?"

"I have two RPGs, medieval European and sci-fi with less killing and better graphics if you want to try." I don't recall any hotties with suitably long thick curls, though.

"Maybe next time, I prefer real girls." Nanba went trolling for girls as he usually did Saturday nights.

It was the longest conversation Senri had with Nanba in weeks and went nowhere just as fast. Wait, did he confuse RPG with a dating sim? Noob. Getting into Osaka Gakuen was easier than hacking into Nanba's heart, but she'd find a way around his personal firewall yet. Ashiya's optimism had definitely rubbed off.

* * *

Mizuki Ashiya was too stressed to sleep well. She went to use the restroom around midnight then pulled the plaid curtain back and plopped on her bed. She was too tired to close the curtain hung on the bunk beds let alone crawl under the covers. Because Sano usually slept later than she did on weekends it shouldn't matter, especially if she faced the wall. Mizuki rolled to her left side and promptly fell asleep because her bed was suddenly so much more comfortable than before.

Izumi Sano froze with Arthur MacHen's latest release in his right hand and his left arm pinned by his roommate. His alarm clock ticked away for several seconds while he looked at her curled against his left side fast asleep. "Don't you have any sense? Wake up, your bed is on top." The only thing his whispering accomplished was making her shift her right arm to the other side of his chest. It was quite obvious that she didn't wear a vest under her pajama top. He placed his left hand on her head holding her against his shoulder while he put his book on the shelf above his head board and turned off the little reading lamp.

Mizuki woke feeling warmer than normal. That was because her left hand was clutching the back of Sano's shirt and she panicked. The moment she let go of him he turned to look at her so there wasn't a way to sneak out of bed like this didn't happen.

"You're awake." He sounded like he'd been waiting for her to get up.

"Sorry for taking up half your bed." Now she panicked because she wasn't wearing a vest to hide her top. She didn't have a rack and she was facing his back so he probably didn't notice. Please don't notice.

"You tend to sleepwalk when you're overly stressed so tell me what's wrong." Sano stared when she sat up letting the covers slide to her lap and he realized she was naked underneath her boys' pajamas.

"That sports reporter, Karsuma Kinuko, won't leave me alone. She wants some kind of inside scoop, but she found out you are representing Osaka Gakuen in the district competition before I did. When it comes to you I don't want to lose to Kinuko-San, but everything I learned about you came from reading her articles so I've already lost."

"You are by my side, aren't you? You have me, don't you? It isn't a matter of winning or losing." He could almost see the gears in her head turning as she thought about what he said so he distracted her to prevent a third panic attack before breakfast "Go take your shower already."

"Okay." She grabbed her towel determined not to think about that reporter anymore.

* * *

Shotaro Kadoma paused while rolling up the blue mats to watch Itsuki Kujo head to the showers with the rest of the upper classmen. He was taller than most of the guys with high cheek bones and piercing eyes. She found him attractive, no doubt about that, but he also has a strong sense of honor and discipline. He didn't try anything in the shower and left as soon as he finished rubbing her back with a soapy washcloth, except that he stopped going to the secondary shower room with her six club meetings ago.

There was no point taking the risk of being caught by someone else so Shotaro slung her gym bag over a shoulder and went to clean up in her dorm room. The hot water felt so good on her overworked muscles she stayed under the spray recalling some of the ways Nakao accidentally bumped into Minami-sempai and picked the more reasonable ones to try tomorrow. Shotaro was looking forward to a positive outcome as she opened the bathroom door. He was leaning against her door.

"Kujo-senpai!" She bowed respectfully "To what do I owe this honor, sir?"

"I came to apologize for misusing my authority and putting you in a compromising situation for my own benefit. It was deplorable conduct that will bring shame to the team and betrays the principles of karate." Itsuki dropped to seiza position sitting on his heels with fists pressed to his knees "I am sorry and am willing to endure whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

"Kujo-senpai, sir, I don't understand what conduct you think should have offended me. Please explain how ignoring me for six consecutive training sessions is a misuse of your authority, sir." Shotaro watched his eyes move up slowly from her feet to her face.

Itsuki didn't keep his eyes on her face for long before following the contours of her white clad form damp from a bath. "Two months ago I looked through last year's school newspapers for photos of the prefecture competition and saw the rival team I was looking for. A girl sat in the background eerily similar to one of the new club members and I shamelessly used any means at my disposal to get closer than appropriate."

"Sir, do you mean to imply that I am naïve and weak minded enough to let any man scrub my back, sir?"

"No, Sho-kun. No, I should have asked you to call me Itsuki instead of jumping so far ahead."


	8. Drama

"Half the track team, the tennis regulars, and Captain Tennoji heard Nakatsu. You know how much of a gossip Megumi Tennoji is." Kadoma looked pointedly at Ashiya "By now the whole school knows he confessed to you so what are you going to do about it?"

"After I spread around that rumor about him and Imaike Komari?" Nakao's expression showed her disapproval of this development. "He was bragging about her homemade cookies the other day, so what happened?"

"Relax guys. It's just a phase he's going through. Nakatsu will probably see another cute girl during the class trip and forget about me."

That evening Nakao watched Ashiya enter the cafeteria with Sano when suddenly Nakatsu came between them and put his right arm around Ashiya's shoulder. She saw Sano take a step to the left and slow his pace while Ashiya…did nothing. That idiot didn't tell him off, didn't remove his arm, or even try to move away. Nakao was going to teach Mizuki Ashiya how to discourage unwanted attention; a year of being rebuffed by Nanba gave her plenty of experience.

* * *

"Mizuki, why were you so gloomy this morning?" Nakao slouched into the plastic seat on her right.

"I fell asleep watching a movie with Sano last night. I know I should be more careful but he's just so-"

"Don't worry about it so much. If I had the chance to watch a movie alone with Minami I'd stop at nothing to cuddle."

"Hey did you guys hear we're going to Hokkaido for the school trip this year?" Kadoma slumped into the open seat on the left.

Ashiya nodded "You should have seen Sekime's face when they announced the tour of Sapporo and Otaru. Nakatsu yelled 'A four day gourmet feast!' and Noe got all teary."

"The school doctor is one of the chaperones; he called us miscreants." Kadoma shrugged "I told Kujo which guys were in my group and his eyes got this glint-"

"Like mysterious almost fatal accidents are about to happen?" Nakao leaned forward tilting her head to meet Kadoma's eyes "There is probably a reason his nickname is Carnage."

"What's your point?" Kadoma titled her head at Nakao "Anyway, I'm staying here because I want to get Kujo to kiss me."

"That's such a huge step." Ashiya recalled Sano kissing her when they were stuck in a ravine last August.

Nakao and Kadoma looked from her to each other thinking that it was probably a step backward from back scrubbing.

* * *

"That was the worst ever." Nakao looked truly grieved "I refuse to shop with guys again. How could you stand to be pulled around by that American and the monkey?" She paused for a moment to see if Ashiya was going to talk or continue sitting there with a dopey grin. "You didn't get a chance to buy much, did you?" Hmm, wrong topic. "You didn't get a chance to spend time with Sano, did you?"

"He pushed me against the wall by the doors and his arms on either side to protect me from getting crushed on the train." She still remembered exactly the way he smelled and the feel of his strong steady heartbeat under her palm.

"At this rate the two of you will definitely hook up before graduation in two years." Kadoma smiled at Ashiya then turned to Nakao "So did you two get everything you need for the trip?"

"I mostly went to see how much of a rift Julia and Nakatsu made between them." She gestured to an oblivious Ashiya, still lost in her thoughts about Sano.

"How bad is it?"

"Sano and Ashiya didn't have a moment to themselves until the train ride home."

"Exactly like you and Nanba now that he's seen Julia's long curly blonde hair."

"Why are we friends, again?"

"Because we are." Kadoma thought for a moment "Is there any way to circumvent Julia and get her attention away from Ashiya? Any possibility of hooking her up with Nakatsu and eliminating both threats?"

"They antagonize each other on purpose and argue in two languages."

* * *

"I am really sorry, Nakao. Please open the door, Senri." Ashiya sat with her back to Nakao's door hoping she wasn't apologizing to an empty room. "I'm so sorry."

After several minutes Nakao whispered roughly "You don't even know what you did, do you?"

"Well, yes. Minami asked if Julia was available and I said 'Yes' because she is." Ashiya felt awful knowing that she was still crying.

"You understand nothing. It took more than a year to get Nanba to initiate a greeting when we pass each other. After a thousand times of approaching him, he finally came into the lounge to watch me play for a minute before his usual Saturday night clubbing. You had Sano practically handed to you on a platter so you cannot comprehend what you did to me by giving Julia to Nanba."

"But she hates guys like him."

"You think that makes any difference? He doesn't have the ability to see anything except her hair."

"Um…Nakao? I'm really sorry I betrayed you." Ashiya bit her lip thinking of ways to make this right. "He doesn't tolerate bullying or fighting…um, I'm going to talk to Julia about this." Maybe if she punches him or if that doesn't work Dr. Umeda may know what turns his nephew off. If nothing else perhaps Julia might be persuaded to go back to California before the end of the term.

* * *

"Sho-kun, are you certain you want to do this?" Despite learning that she was more experienced than he thought, Kujo wasn't sure she knew what she was asking.

"Sir, I want you to be the one to teach me." Kadoma glanced up at his displeased expression "Unless you don't believe I'm ready, sir."

Kujo was certain that she had some ulterior motive behind that innocent smile. "The Tekki shodan is a horizontal kata, Sho-kun. Cross your left foot in front of your right."

"Sir, if it's horizontal do you really want me to cross my legs, sir?" Kadoma bent her knees slightly placing the outside of her left foot a finger's breadth from the outside of her right foot.

Kadoma waited patiently with the pure childlike expression Ashiya often wore. Kujo hesitated to say the next step unsure if she meant this as a game. "Step to your right in a wide stance."

She stepped into a straddle position with right arm extended thumb side up and held it blinking her wide eyes at him. "Is this wide enough for you, sir?" He took note of her left fist in line with her bottom rib and decided to play along because she was more familiar with the kata than innuendo.

Kujo stepped behind her to better correct her block position "The purpose is to protect your chest."

"You like my top? I thought you were a leg man, sir." She moved through a series of punches ending with her right arm bent at shoulder level.

"Hold your right fist level as you step to the left."

"Sir, should my knees come up to my ribs when I-"

He put two fingers over her lips "If you say one more word this training session will end. Now twist at the waist."

"Sir, I thought you…you liked..." Kadoma stood with her heels together and fists pressed to her legs for a moment then tried to bolt for the door.

Kujo scooped her into his arms before she took a third step "Sho-kun, stop struggling and listen to me." He tried to think of the best way to explain while she attempted to escape "Shotaro, please."

Kadoma stopped pushing and turned her face away to hide the tears.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to your brother about us yet. Once I make my intentions clear you will be thoroughly explored and savored my Sho-kun so don't do this again." He knew she didn't think of playing this game on her own. She mentioned Mizuki Ashiya and Senri Nakao a couple of times before. This was beyond Ashiya which meant he'd have a discussion with Nakao.

* * *

A/N: Sending Kujo after Nakao doesn't mean I'm hating.


	9. Gossip

"Too bad Noe, Sekime and Nakatsu were stuck in a group with the two cutest guys. No one gave them a second look when we were around. Right, Ashiya?"

"Right." Ashiya deadpanned then brightened "The Onsen at the hot springs was incredible. I didn't know futons were that puffy."

"The day in Otaru was the first time I saw the horizon, too bad we couldn't spend more time."

"That was the first time we were able to talk and Nakatsu still managed to interrupt. Nakatsu kept me from sitting next to Sano on the bus ride to Otaru and I wasted sitting next to him on the ride back to Saporro by falling asleep on him. Why do I keep sleeping on him?"

"He didn't mind it at all, trust me on that. The guys were right about it being a gourmet tour. But that didn't make up for St. Blossom staying in the same hotel."

"I thought you liked Julia after she complimented you."

"It isn't that I don't like her, I mean she really does hate Nanba after all, but she looked interested in Sano and even checked out Dr. Umeda. What will you do if she starts talking to Sano?"

"Oh no, Julia knows I like him. Did you see the doctor's bright red ankle length coat?"

"From like 5km away and with black fur trim, where did he find that thing?"

"Did you bring any pictures?"

"Sorry Kadoma, here's some. Everyone took a lot."

"I still have to get a copy of the one Rio took of me and Sano."

"Ask her for a copy of the shot she took of Nanba standing by the boulder."

"The one with Nakatsu sitting on the rock and Sano standing behind them? Sure. Oh hey, guess who likes Rio."

"Half the class? She was too cute wearing a yukata with her hair up in braids."

"Noe. I think it's sweet."

"Yes, right up until the doctor kills him. Talk about protective older brothers."

"That reminds me Kadoma, what did your brother say about you and Kujo?"

"My older brother made Captain of the Karate team this year so they exchanged the standard promise to take care of me and threat of bodily harm if I'm hurt."

"Can he really do anything if Kujo breaks your heart?"

Shotaro recalled her brother's last competition "Not unless both of my older brothers take him at once. He hasn't kissed me yet although he indicated that he wants to and it's making me wonder how he really feels."

"Maybe it's because of what I overheard in the laundry room. A couple of guys were talking about how you get extra attention because you're small and weak and someone suggested he might be bullying you." Nakao didn't sound concerned.

"I know how that is, Nakatsu thought Sano was bullying me when I first arrived."

"Now he's questioning Sano's sexual orientation, he isn't even sure about himself."

"Since when?"

"A rumor started the evening Sano sheltered you with his coat while he was still wearing it and don't look at me like I started it. Apparently Nakatsu wasn't the only one who noticed the two of you at the edge of the park watching the city lights."

"I can't be anything more than Sano's friend because he thinks I'm a guy. At least Kujo knows that Kadoma's a girl and likes her enough not to blow her cover."

"But if Tennoji gets the idea he's bullying me he may lose his position and that could affect his standing."

"You have to admit Kujo does intimidation very well." Nakao looked at Kadoma expecting agreement.

"What are you going to do about Sano?" Kadoma had enough of that subject.

"If anything could be done, Julia would have tried getting us together instead of giving up as soon as we got back."

"She probably gave up because of the way Sano interfered when those two stupid high school girls dumped their drinks on you." Nakao frowned at the memory.

"You're still angry about the way that group of girls shoved you aside to take pictures with Minami, aren't you? He smiled for the camera no matter which girl was next to him." Ashiya frowned thoughtfully. "Do you really think he chased Julia to Hakodate and back simply because of her blonde curls?"

Kadoma agreed "Players shy away from real relationships, but don't you think it's odd for a responsible dorm head to be so shallow?" She handed the photos back.

A knock on the door interrupted and Kadoma answered it.

Kujo narrowed his eyes at the other two in the room. "There's a special meeting for certain members of the Karate club."

Kadoma instantly bowed at the waist "Sir, yes sir." She apologized to Nakao and Ashiya for leaving so abruptly then locked the door while they headed to the outside stairwell.

Surprisingly Kujo headed down the hallway which was a rather roundabout way to get to the dojo. She followed him anyway and was puzzled when he pushed open the roof access door because the sign clearly stated it was for maintenance personnel only. She noticed the latch was taped over as he closed the door quietly behind them.

"I apologize for the deception in bringing you here. To avoid being the subject of gossip we must be somewhere less than romantic. Do you mind, my Sho-kun?"

"Itsuki sir, there are worse places than the roof."

"I won't wash your back after the club meetings for a while." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Itsuki sir, may I ask if this has anything to do with some boy thinking that you're a bully?"

"Because you have a compact body and are polite it is an easy assumption for others to make."

"Especially when you look something like an ancient samurai warrior" Kadoma lowered her lashes when he held her face in both palms.

He studied her sweet face for a moment then buried his hands in her hair and made her toes _curl_.

* * *

"Nakao, can't you do something about this?" Honda gestured to the dorm leader on the couch in the lounge.

"You're the only one he might listen to." Nakamura crossed his arms in frustration at the non-gamer monopolizing their space.

"Good evening, Minami-senpai." How was she supposed to kick him out so they could kill simulated soldiers? Nakao certainly didn't want him to leave.

"Oh good, you can help me with this." Minami tilted his head toward the screen to indicate his dilemma.

A dating sim, no surprise there, but how did he let the guy get in this situation? "Are you trying to recreate Julia giving you a bloody nose?"

"It's always 'game over'."

"Minami-senpai, have your ever punched someone? What would that person have to do to make you love them?" Why chase someone who doesn't want you? What do I have to do?

He leaned back realizing he did everything wrong in Hokkaido "So it's over."

"Did you really want her to be your girlfriend?" Please say no, please say no.

He was interested in her because she's blonde and didn't throw herself at him like most women did. Julia was a challenge, but a girlfriend? Minami handed to controller to Nakao because even if she responded to him in Hokkaido he wasn't going to miss her when she goes back to America. "The only girl I ever missed was the one who dumped me in middle school. It's possible I made a mistake with Julia from the beginning."


	10. Ally

ALLY

Nanba sat next to Nakao at dinner the day Kitahama temporarily replaced the principal when he broke his leg. "You need to watch your actions and if he reprimands you tell me. As a dorm head I will take responsibility." He didn't notice the questioning looks from his third-year friends at his usual table, he did notice that Nakao was a bit quieter than normal. Half an hour later Nanba returned his empty tray thinking that perhaps he'd eat with them again.

The three met up on the steps by the athletic field to avoid Sano taking Yutaro for a walk and anyone else who may happen to be wandering around campus. Sometimes it wasn't easy having a private conversation on campus. "So what happened after Kitahama called Nanba, Nakatsu and Sano to his office?" Nakao nodded a thank you to Kadoma for the royal milk tea.

Ashiya took a sip of her peach juice before answering "I missed the first part while trying to find a better way to listen through the door. I heard Kitahama say 'Unkempt as it is people will be able to tell there's nothing inside that head.' Then Sano said 'Are you finished, sir?' then Kitahama said 'What type of attitude is that toward your teacher? That attitude is why you can't accomplish anything in the high-jump.' And that's when I opened the door and told him to apologize. Nanba sent us back to class while he stayed to talk to him."

By now Kadoma wasn't surprised she'd go that far to stand up for her friends. Ashiya's example made her more determined to speak out against the additional harassment. "I still think it was Nakatsu's own fault for not noticing Noe's note paper." Nakao tried to explain that people are responsible for their own actions "The Sakura Committee will handle it if it comes to that. Not that I want this harassment to go that far, but Nanba looks so good in his official long coat."

Ashiya decided to change the subject when Nanba was mentioned. "Tomorrow I'm going to contact Rio at St. Blossom and find out more about the winter dance. Kadoma, you aren't going to try to back out of it like you did the class trip to Hokkaido are you?"

"I really don't want to dance with a girl, if you don't mind." Kadoma crushed her empty can wondering if anyone other than Ashiya and Kujo would notice if she wasn't there.

Nakao watched Nanba intently, ignoring Sano and Ashiya sitting together during the dorm meeting. The dorm head was excited about the upcoming dance and swung his left fist at the board listing the titles 'best couple' and 'king' as he demanded that someone in second dorm win the prize. After winning the cultural fair prize of pencils and notebooks no one really cared about Nanba's personal rivalry with Megumi.

Kadoma was at the farthest table in the library working on quadratic equations when Nakao came in with her biology text book. She dropped the book on the table as she spun a chair around straddling it backwards. "Ashiya catch you up, yet?"

Big brown eyes glanced from the square root of b+c to her friend and back again. "Haven't seen him since club training yesterday."

"Rio is convincing the girl in charge of the dance committee that the girl to boy ratio is short by three."

Kadoma checked her answer then erased it. "That's oddly specific."

"I added us and Kujo to the dance committee. Our first meeting is next Monday at St. Blossom." Nakao grabbed her book and put the chair back under the table.

"Thanks."

Nakao shoved her hands in her pockets "I can't believe we're seriously being paid to dress as girls."

"If she thinks money fixes the problem I'm not going to argue." Kadoma glanced over her shoulder at the tall young man heading the other direction.

Ashiya laced her fingers behind her head with a satisfied smile "And I can really use the extra cash right now." Now if only she knew what to get Sano.

"Why did you let that monkey come between you and Sano?"

"Don't the letters n o mean anything to you?"

"You do realize Rio and Sano partnered together could win 'best couple' award?"

"His kiss didn't mean anything to you, Ashiya?"

"Rio even asked you twice whether you wanted to pick someone else to be your partner. Can't you take a hint?"

Ashiya looked stricken realizing the mistake she made by not wanting to hurt Nakatsu's feelings. "Sano will believe I don't want him anymore. I already said something stupid that made it sound like I go around kissing random guys." She ran back to the second dorm demonstrating that she was still the fastest runner on campus.

Kadoma and Nakao nodded to each other satisfied that the silly naïve girl was straightened out, or at least as close to it as she'd ever been.

Ashiya finally found Sano leaning against the railing as he watched the moon and stars. He didn't turn around when she closed the door or tried to get his attention. She leaned against the wall bearing her heart in a last ditch effort "Sano, I don't go around kissing guys and Nakatsu's only a friend. You are the reason I came to Japan and…" how could she make him understand? "I want to be with Izumi Sano, not anyone else."

Sano turned toward her "Why didn't you say that this afternoon?" He stopped directly in front of her, but she didn't meet his eyes "Why didn't you say 'no' when he claimed you as his partner?" Two fingers gently lifted her chin "After all the times _I_ was the one preventing that idiot from kissing you why should I believe you don't want him?"

What would Kadoma and Nakao say? Ashiya whispered "How many times have I woken up next to you? Doesn't sleeping count more than dancing?"

Sano didn't expect that response. Who has she been talking to? He leaned his arms against the wall on either side of her head "Don't say it like that." There is a big difference between sleeping and _sleeping_. Not that she'd know. He kissed her long and deep then it occurred to him to keep their door locked. That will put an end to Nakatsu's surprise visits.


End file.
